Different Worlds, Same Love
by DyrtyLyttleSecret
Summary: A strong friendship between Kirk and the new girl, a budding and potential relationship between her and Spock but how will that all change when the crew of the Enterprise chase after the fugitive John Harrison? And what is her relationship to John Harrison/Khan? Definitely a Khan/OC with a touch of Spock/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"All new cadets proceed to designated lines according to surnames. All new cadets proceed to designated lines according to surnames." Said the machine guiding all the cadets to the appropriate lines so they could receive their standard uniforms, dorm access card, and class schedule. "Whoa! Well excuse you!", she exclaimed as the Orion girls walked right through her line without so much as an 'excuse me' but all that response did was just get the girls to snicker behind their hands as they made eye contact with her and then completely ignore her. "Yeah, I heard that! I can go _all_ night long!" she yelled at them, without noticing she walked into a hard, tall body. "Oh, sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized to the tall, blue eyed blonde cadet in front of her as she regain her footing, "That's fine, _you_ can _bump_ into me as often as you like," he replied as he took her all in form top to bottom, "My name is James T. Kirk, but friends call me Jim, who are-" "You did not just say that?! Whoa, you must think your some hot shot player, dontcha?" the tall black hair girl said as she put her hands on her hip and leaned back on the heels of her boots. Now it was her turn to slowly look him up and down. "Well, you know that old saying, 'hate the game not the player'", he replied with a smirked as he took a step back, as the line kept moving, "Oh, you're a player? Well, hello, I'm the coach." She replied as she slowly walked up to him, toe to toe, chest to chest. She leaned into his left ear, "try to keep up." She said as she placed a kiss on his check and took a step back. "What happened _big boy_? Cat got your tongue?" She replied back as she crossed her arms over her petite bosom. "Whoa- I'm—whoa! I like you! I'm Jim, nice to meet you," he said as he extended his hand. As they shook hands, she replied, "I'm Thalya Kingston… So Jim… that was… I'm not usually like that, you were just asking for it." Thalya smiled, as they both took a step forward as the line kept advancing. 'Kirk, T. James," he said as he waited for his materials and information. Grabbing his supplies he stepped to the side, an easy and light friendship was beginning to form between the two cadets.

The ramifications of this fateful day would not be revealed until many years to come. "Kingston, Thalya." The same exchanged occurred between the tall, black hair beauty and the Starfeet Academy employee. As they walked outside the building, heading down the stairs, "Oh, wait for me, I forgot my bones." Kirk said as he headed back into the crowded building, leaving a confused Thalya at the half way point of the stairs. "Urgh! Hurry up! I want to get dinner!" she shouted as she looked at the retreating form of her very new and first friend at the Academy. As she turned she hit another tall hard body, as she felt the vertigo of falling, Thalya closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact with the concrete steps and holding onto the materials she had just received; but to her surprise the impact never came. She would have fallen flat on her bum if it weren't for the quick reflexes of the body that she had bumped into. "I believe you can open your eyes, cadet." It was a voice devoid of emotions, and as Thalya fluttered her eyelashes, she locked eyes with another set of black eyes. As she leaned further way for the face in her vision, she saw that he was a Vulcan, not only that but a Starfleet Academy professor judging by the color of his uniform. "Thank you, for catching me. Though I feel I should apologize. I should have been watching where I was going, or in this case in which direction I was turning." Thalya replied with a shy smile on her lips that reached her eyes. "No apology is needed where no offense was taken," he replied. A fleeting look of confusion crossed his eyes, but just as fast as she had caught it, it disappeared; making Thalya question what exactly she had seen in the deep recess of this Vulcan eyes.

After a pregnant pause, she came to her sense, "Umm… you can let go of me now…" she calmly said. It was those words that broke the enchantment that had been placed on these two individuals that had come together in the soft lights cast by the setting sun. "Now, I believe it is my turn to apologize, cadet." The Vulcan said as he lifted the young cadet and placed her on her feet. "No apology is needed where no offense was taken" was her answer as she regained her footing, she smiled, "Thank you professor, for catching me. I' am Cadet Thalya Kingston." She saluted her superior officer. "At ease cadet. I'm Professor Spock, welcome to Starfleet Academy." He said as he walked up the stairs and into building. As Thalya regained her senses, Kirk stopped a step above her obviously to what had transpired just mere seconds ago "Thalya I'd like for you to meet Bones, met him as we traveled to the Academy," Kirk said as he made the introductions, "Bones, this is Thalya, meet her just a couple of minutes ago, in line for our supplies, actually." Kirk said as he walked down the stairs leaving the two strangers to formally but awkwardly introduce themselves and shake hands.

Thalya hadn't bothered to look back at the door she and her friends had just come out of, for what reason? It's not like she would have seen the tall Vulcan looking at her retreating figure as well as looking at the two males accompanying her at either side. Spock didn't know much about her, just introductory pleasantries, but all he knew with absolute logic was that her voice had an unsettling effect on him, even though he had just arrived at the building from mediating in the privacy of his rooms. These unsettling feelings would require deep analysis but that would happen after his shift and dinner tonight with the other professors. For right now those feelings would be filed away and later, in the privacy of his housing quarters he would analyze the disturbing emotions the cadet's voice had elicited out of him.

"How about we meet up at the cafeteria after we check into our dorms?" said Thayla as the trio stopped in the quad of the Academy as they looked at the tall buildings of Starfleet Academy. "Umm, that sounds like a good plan," Replied Bones, "How about we meet at 7:30 P.M. in the cafeteria and go from there?" "Okay, I'll see you guys later, its 5:30, we shouldn't take too long, right?" questioned Thalya her two male companions agreed with her "See you guys later!" she shouted as she walked away, looking down at the school map that came with all the school documentation she had just received; and heading in the direction of the girls dormitory.

Inserting the access card into the slot at the entrance of her dorm room she walked into a very simple and medium sized dorm room with two beds at each side of the door and two desks at the foot of the beds. There was one large window in between the two beds and both the large walk in closet and bathroom were on the right side of the room. As Thalya stepped inside and closed the door, a hand stopped her, "Hi, I'm Sam, you must be Thalya Kingston? I'm your roommate." The petite blue eyed brunette said as she walked into the dorm room and extended her hand for a shake. Thalya could say she was just a tad bit disappointed that her roommate was human and not another species, but she quickly dispersed with that thought and extended her hand, "Yes, Hi Sam, I'm Thalya, it's nice to meet you!" Time flew as the young ladies introduced themselves and asked the basic questions to know one another and to know that they would not get killed in the middle of the night like in all scary movies. "Well, I got to go; I'm going to grab dinner. I'll see you when I get back." Said Thalya as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door, stopping at the threshold and looking back at her new roommate as she was picking clothes out of her drawers. "Yeah, see you then!" said Sam as she headed to the shower.

As Thalya stepped outside into the hall she saw a tall, dark and beautiful young woman struggling with rather large pieces of baggage. "Here let me help you," said Thalya as she reached for one of the bags. "Thanks! I'm Nyota Uhura, and you are?" said the tall beauty. "I'm Thalya Kingston, nice to meet you, this is your dorm?" asked Thalya as they walked into the door next to Thalya's own dorm room. "Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Uhura as she dropped the bags next to her bed. "Oh, nothing, just that we will be neighbors and also sharing the bathroom." Said Thalya as she put down the bag she had carried and looked around, everything was the same in both rooms. "Well, I'm glad, you seem friendly and I'm sure we'll get along, don't you agree?" said Uhura as she started opening her bags and her drawers. As Thalya looked at Uhura unpacking she got the same feeling she got from Kirk, she had found another friend. "Yeah, I completely agree, we'll get along perfectly." Said Thalya with a secretive smile, "Well, I got to go. I'll see you around." Said Thalya as she head for the door. "Yes, we should all get together, your roommate and my roommate . . . as soon as she gets here and just hang out, get to know each other, what do you think?" Said Uhura as she looked at Thalya heading out the door. "That's a great idea, we'll do it tomorrow morning for breakfast, sounds good to you?" asked Thalya as she stepped into the hall. "Okay see you tomorrow, it was really nice to meet you Thalya!" Shouted Uhura to a retreating Thayla. "Yeah! See you tomorrow! Sorry! It's just that I'm late!" shouted Thalya as she waved good-bye to her new friend.

As she walked into the cafeteria she saw that it was packed with all the different species from across the quadrant. All the planets from which the students hailed were members of Starfleet and all wanted to explore the universe. "Thalya over here! Over here!" when Thalya was able to locate the origin of the voice it was that of Jim sitting next to Bones, "I'm going to go get some food!" she shouted as she headed to the buffet tables. Once Thalya made it back to the table with her dinner tray the trio fell into an easy conversation, with shouts and laughter each talking about themselves and to put it simply they were just developing a bond that would span years to come. They were the last to leave the cafeteria.

"Hey Thalya! Hey Thalya! Have you been listening to a word that I have said?" asked Jim as he turned to look at his friend who was sitting on the bed folding clothes and placing them in the luggage bag, she seemed to have gone off in her own mind. "To be honest, no," she said with a sheepish smile, "but quick question Jim, do you remember how we meet?" asked Thalya as she placed the clothes she was folding into the luggage bag and looked to make direct eye contact with her best friend.

A/N: Hope you like the first chapter! Please click 'favorite/follow' and leave a comment with your likes and/or dislikes. I don't know how many chapters this story will have; just know that it will be updated weekly. I will be working on this story every day for 30 minutes each day and it will be published/posted on Thursday nights (PST). I have this whole story figured out (in my head) but know that it will be completed this year, 2014.

I just want to thank you, yeah you; for reading this story!

Joyful readings!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the character's form Roddenberry's Star Trek or from J.J. Abrams amazing movies. Only thing I do claim as my own is my OC, Thalia Kingston.

Chapter 2- Time, Space, Distance-Still Together?

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I remember how we met!" exclaimed Jim T. Kirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and he walked to be in front of his best friend since the first day of orientation at the Academy.

"Oh really? Then enlighten me with how we meet if you so _clearly_ remember!" said Tahlia as she walked to the closet and continue pulling clothes off from the hanger and taking them to the bed to continue folding and placing them in the ever growing luggage bag.

"Oh well, we were in line to get our materials . . . and . . . and. . . And you came up to me and I could tell instantly that you found me attractive." Smirked Jim with a sly smile on his face as he looked at his friend folding the clothes. "Do shut up! You know that is not true! If anything throughout the years I kept all the hussies that you. . . that you _conveniently_ forgot about; from beating you to within an inch of your life! I also helped you pass all your classes and save your life numerous times in the simulations and trial runs we did throughout our years at the Academy!" shouted Tahlia as she looked at her friend.

"Now, now that's not true, I did that all on my own . . . okay I'll admit it, you did help me get out of a few jams here and there. But I could have done it all on my own," said Jim. "We'll see about that, since you'll be going off into space for a trial year. Let's see if you can handle being the captain of the flag ship of Starfleet," said Tahlia with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked down to the clothes she was folding.

It just had to be a mistake of the universe that her request to be the First Tactical Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise had so happened to be lost in transmission to Admiral Pike. Admiral Pike claimed that he received no such request, if he had received those papers she would have been instantly accepted. The only reason Admiral Pike hadn't approach her for the position is because he figured that if Tahlia wanted the job she would have submitted the papers and since according to him, he received no request it meant that she did not want the job.

"Don't be sad Tahlia, you know how much I hate it to see you down," whispered Jim as he approached his friend and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's not too late to go with us, just pack your bags and head on over," said Jim as Tahlia looked up. "Oh you silly boy, trying to make everything revolve around you and fixing everything, with complete disregard to protocol and the rules; it is too late. Your heading out tomorrow night and I- well, I will also be going out on a grand adventure too." Said Tahlia with a sad smile on her face as she tucked some short hair behind her ears. "What do you mean? Where are you going?" asked Jim, "Is there something you're not telling me?" as he took his hands off her shoulders and he really looked at his friend.

In the eyes of Jim Tahlia hadn't changed much, if at all. She still was tall and beautiful in his eyes, though he didn't see her in _that way_. Her hair was still short, just below her ears, her skin continued to be tanned and she had a figure that he noticed made girls turn heads and boys break their necks to continue looking at her as she walked by. She knew this, what smart girl didn't know the power she wielded over the opposite sex. Jim and Tahlia made quite the team, the power couple. Brains and brawn, strength and beauty. Where Tahlia was there was Jim and where ever Jim was there was Tahlia. Throughout their years at the Academy the student population always assumed that they would end up together but that never happened. Especially not now, not only would they be separated by space and time but there was another man in her life and in her heart. It still was too early to tell, but what Jim knew via a little future bird had matched perfectly with what he had seen, and he was happy for her.

"Tahlia, tell me what is going on, what do mean you're going on a _grand adventure_?" asked Jim as the door chimed announcing a guest waiting outside his quarters. "Come in!" shouted Tahlia as she walked to the closet and just grabbed all the clothes and dumped them in the luggage bag and zipped it. "Hey don't I get a say in who comes into my rooms?" asked Jim as he headed out of the bedroom and into the living room that also served as a kitchen. "Jim says come in!" shouted Tahlia as she followed him outside.

Waiting for them was Chief Medical Officer Doctor Lenard 'Bones' McCoy and Commander Spock. "Why would you not let us coming in Jim? It's not like you would be doing anything with Tahlia," insinuated Bones with a suggestive undertone as he sat down in one of the seats. "Of course he wouldn't, I would castrate him," happily replied Tahlia as she went and sat on the sofa, "Sit with me Spock." Spock who was just standing since no had addressed him, headed towards Tahlia. He made sure that he was close enough to her but not too close to be inappropriate. A small silly smile was displayed upon Tahlia's lips as Spock extended his hand in a handshake; but only for a few seconds.

"It's like they are in their own world, dontcha agree Jim?" asked Bones, "Makes the heart grow sad considering the distance and time you both will be away from each other."

"Quite contrary Doctor, there is a perfect saying for this; 'distance makes the heart grow fonder.' Would you not agree Doctor McCoy?" said Spock as he placed his hands on his lap. "Any one care for a drink?" called Jim for the kitchen area. "I'll have a beer," replied Bones.

"Tahlia just come with us! You know that Pike will approve your request this very moment! You are the one trying to split this team," accused Jim as he sat in one of the available chairs. "At least come and be on board the Enterprise before we take off. Spend the holidays with us. Next week is Christmas after all." "That is illogical as we will be busy running simulations and performing a ship wide analysis of all the systems on board the Enterprise," Said Spock, "We will be occupied and unable to spend 'quality time' with Tahlia. There will also be no time for 'the holidays.'"

"Jim, she will tell us her news when we are all together," said Spock. "How do you know about _some_ news? Do you know about this _grand adventure_?" asked Jim. "Speaking about _the team_, we should get going, we're going to be late to dinner," said Tahlia as she stood up, signaling to the men in the room that it was time to go.

"You're not off the hook that easy, doll face," commented Bones as he stood up and finished his drink, "Only reason I'm going peacefully is because _your boyfriend_ here; is saying that you'll explain all of this."

"You'll all understand it very soon. I will explain everything," said Tahlia with a mysterious smile, from the opened door as she looked back to the men following her.

Once the whole command team was together at the restaurant, seated and orders placed the team fell into pleasant conversations. "Enough with idle chit chat, tell us Tahlia why you are not coming with us!" accused Uhura as she interrupted the quiet and private conversation between Spock and Tahlia.

"I don't understand why the universe, fate, destiny or whatever you want to call has intervene and I'm not stationed on the Enterprise. After I questioned Admiral Pike as to why he denied my request to serve aboard the Enterprise and he explained that he had received no such request he tried to make up to me." As Tahlia looked at everyone sitting at the table, she was awestruck with her new family. All the hardship they had endured in the past months, the destruction of Vulcan, the battle against the Armada and Nero had forged bonds stronger than steel. Tahlia knew that neither time nor distance would change how she felt towards her crew, how they felt towards her and how they felt about each other. Tahlia knew without a shadow of doubt that they would walk into hell for her and she would do the same, damn, she would lead the party!

"How iz he goin' to do dat?" asked the youngest crewman, Chekov; from across the table. "Well, He got me an interview with some top shot Starfleet Command people," exclaimed Tahlia, she was excited to share the news with the people that matter the most in her life; "and I was offered a job in Starfleet Intelligence in England! I start on January second!" Everyone was quite; no one knew exactly how to react to the news. To everyone present their goal was to work on board of the Enterprise, the first of its kind. The crew had achieved their individual goals in serving on board the ship. The thought that someone from Starfleet did not want to be on board the Enterprise was quite a surprise!

"I believe congratulations are in order," said Spock as he raised his hand to signal a waiter, "Please bring a bottle of champagne." "You don't have to do that Spock," whispered Tahlia as she placed her hand on his forearm. "Are ye' sure this is what ye' want lassie?" question the Chief Engineer Scott Montgomery. The waiter had arrived and began pouring the champagne in the flute glasses. At the same time the food arrived, the table fell into an unpleasant silence. "This is something I wanted to so long, to be part of Starfleet Intelligence to work alongside those that . . . to put it lightly, accomplish whatever needs to be done." Tahlia explained as she followed Spock's example and raised her glass.

"Wait, this is something you've always wanted?" fumed Kirk. "What about exploring space, finding and . . . . And communicating with other species, making first contact! Us on this grand adventure! Why didn't you tell me before?" Questioned Kirk as the table fell into another unpleasant silence. "Kirk, that is something you have always wanted, and for a time it became part of what I also wanted," explained Tahlia as she placed her free hand on Kirk's forearm. "I get to be part of the decisions, the planning of how Starfleet will go and explore space and the civilizations you encounter. I get to save lives; like those of my parents. My dear friend please be happy for me." That felt like an ice bucket fell on top of Kirk. "I will support you and be happy for you. I'm sorry Tahlia." Kirk said reluctantly as he raised his glass

"In honor of Tahlia. Time, space, distance-it does not matter. We will still be together." Said Spock. As the glass clinked against each other everyone began talking and congratulating Tahlia. The rest of the dinner was spent in great spirit, happiness had fallen upon everyone. As the night ended and everyone was outside the restaurant hailing taxi cabs; Uhura had declared a girl's sleepover at her place, to which Tahlia agreed. In a few weeks the two girls would be separated; how could she say no, even if she wanted to spend more time with Spock to discuss what was developing between them. As everyone started leaving and saying goodbye and making plans to meet up again, the only two remaining in front of the restaurant were Kirk and Spock.

"Walk with me Spock," said Kirk, "I'm surprised as to how calmly you are taking this, the woman who is to be your wife, who completes your katra, your soul right? Who balances you is remaining on earth and you are off to explore space?! How does that work!?" the conversation had escalated and by the end Kirk was shouting. "You are mistaken if you think I 'am calm." Replied Spock as he walked with his hands tightly clasped behind his rod straight back. Kirk waited for Spock to elaborate but nothing came forth. "Explain it to me! You and I both know that it is in this upcoming year in which your relationship is cemented, leading to love and devotion. It also leads to you both marrying at the end of the year! To a future that I _know_ that you _want_ more than anything!" declared Kirk.

"During your first mind meld with . . . the other me, I know he also showed you a small portion of his personal life. I also melded my mind with . . . the other me-" "You can say the 'future you' it makes much less complicated to understand" Intervened Kirk as the friends continue walking with no direction in mind.

"The future me, showed me a much larger portion of his life with Tahlia, not too much to influence any major decisions that still need to be made. You are correct in saying that Tahlia completes me in the full sense of the word. The future me, showed me how they meet. Everything is following exactly how we meet in this timeline and how they meet in their timeline. Their lives were full of happiness, sadness; the ups and downs that come with being in a relationship with a Vulcan and a human." To anyone who happened to look upon the two men walking would never have guessed that they were having such a profound conversation, considering that one was an emotionally suppressed Vulcan and the other was an emotional human.

"The future me explained that in a private conversation after a trying mission involving the death of a young Terran female diplomat. Tahlia began to wonder how her own life might have been different had she pursue a career in Starfleet Intelligence like her parents, she began asking questions to which no one could provide her with answers. Tahlia did not regret joining the crew of the Enterprise or having a marriage and children; but she, being human could not help to wonder what could have been" Finished Spock.

As the two friends came to a stop at a street intersection Kirk solved what was going on in his Vulcan friend's head. "I see, this is your chance to give her every opportunity she didn't have in the other timeline. To have her fulfill every dream her heart has wished."

A comfortable silence had fallen upon the two men as they waited for the sign to signal that they could continue walking. "You do know that it is in this year that this incredible relationship develops and grows stronger. You are taking a high risk, is it worth it? In Tahlia not being on board the Enterprise. I get it that Thalia knows the future you and she has theories about how important you become to one another. Knowing Tahlia they are all accurate, she is not a dumb girl, Spock," confessed Kirk, as he rubbed his neck and continued waiting for the change of sign. "What if she meets someone else in this year apart? What will you do then? Just let her walk into the arms of another man? You know it's the same people just a different universe." goaded Kirk as he crossed his arms.

"Do you recall what I said while we toasted," asked Spock. "Something about space and. . . Yeah, I don't remember," complained Kirk. "I said 'Time, space, distance-it does not matter. We will still be together.' It was dedicated to her. If another male decides to come in between my beloved and myself, _he will regret it_."

The sign finally changed color and Spock began to walk. A chill went down Kirk's spine at the comment but a sense of foreboding, that this upcoming year would test not just the crew of the Enterprise but it would take a heavy toll on this young relationship.

For some unknown reason Kirk said, "Good luck, Spock."

"I do not need luck." Was the terse respond.

_Author's Note: Heylo! Here is the second chapter of this story. So many thanks to the 148 viewer! Thanks to the 4 readers who clicked 'like' and the 5 who clicked 'follow' it truly is a rush!_

_To the guest reviewer, it is only one OC. It will be dramatic tale between one OC, Spock and John H./Khan. Next chapter we will see John H./Khan's interaction with my OC._

_Please click 'like' and 'follow' also leave a comment with whatever you think._


End file.
